One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 4
Jericho laid in his bed, dripping with sweat, breathing heavily. Rhea placed a towel on his forehead. "Just hold on. Kent and Fantasia went to get you some medicine." Jericho groaned. "I hope they hurry up." He rolled over. "It's....hot..." Rhea exhaled. Guys hurry up. - Kent scratched his head and looked at the four alleys. "Which way to go?" An old man came out of a pub. "Hey! Can you help me?" The old man looked up. His eyes were behind a lair of sunglasses. "What do ya need?" "I'm trying to find Gold Roger's execution platform. But I keep ending up back here. And I don't know how long I've been doing this." Kent looked up to the clock. "Apparently for less than a minute." "That clock stopped working years ago." The old man hobbled closer to Kent. "And before I tell you...can you help me? You see there's these thugs have taken over my pub. And I can't get them to leave. I was wondering if you could do it for me?" Kent nodded. "I would love to." Kent walked to the old man. "So how many are they? Three? Four? Five?" "Uhh..close...they're five." "Alright, I'll have em out in a minute." "You didn't let me finish. They're five different gangs." "Whoa?!" Kent looked ahead. "Five gangs?!.......AWESOME!!" Stars shined in his eyes. "Let's get to business!" Kent happily skips over to the pub. He waves at the old man and ducks inside. Sounds of fighting and tables breaking fill the area. In a few seconds, large amounts of people are running out, screaming for mercy. "Hey! Where are you going?!" He old man stood prettified. "What are you?" He stuttered. Kent happily strolled back. "There you go." The old man slowly backed away from Kent, waving his hands. "Who are you?!" He stuttered. "What are you?!" Kent looked down to the man. "Never mind that. You said you'd tell me where the execution platform is if I got those gangs out your pub." The old man gulped. "Oh. Okay. From here, you need to go straight, take a right, keep going that way, then take a left, then a right. and you'll find yourself in the plaza. It's there." Kent took off, waving bye. "Thanks for the directions." The old man sat on his butt. "That kid ain't human." He pulled out five wanted posters. "The head thugs are each worth 20,000,000 . And he had them begging for mercy...." He got up and dusted himself off. "It would be best to avoid that kid." - Fantasia traveled down Main Street, followed closely by Red. "Okay, what the hell do you want?!" She snapped. "I'm tired of you following me!!" Red took a deep breath and a happy smile formed on his face. "Oh nothing. Just wanted some company." His red eyes shined brighter. Smoke like substance flowed around in them. Fantasia growled. "Get lost ass wipe!!" She stormed off, and Red followed. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" "How do you know I'm following you? I could just be heading somewhere in this direction. You never know." "Then where are you going? Tell me that? WHERE?!" "Im going wherever you're going, sweetheart." He closed his eyes and cracked a smile. When he opened them again, he saw Fantasia walking into a weapons shop. "Hmmmm...this should be fun." He followed her inside. "Why do you keep following me?!!" She barked. Red walked up to the clerk behind the counter. "Whatever she wants." He placed a bag of gold on the counter. "And make sure it's the best you got." The clerk shivered and rushed to her side. "Now that's what I call service!" Fantasia walked over to the staffs. "This one would do nicely." She picks up a golden staff. "How much?" The clerk rubbed his hands and rushed to the counter. "That would be 40,000 . It's a good choice, it has Sea Prism Stone infused with it. It also used to belong to a former empress that died hundreds of years ago. You're even more beautiful than she was." "Belonged to an empress?" She began to twirl it around, then slammed the bottom into the ground, causing few cracks to appear. "It's pretty sturdy. I'll take it." She started to walk out the store but was stopped by the clerk. "Young lady, you have to pay for that." "I already did. Didn't he say he was paying." She pointed to Red and walked out. Fantasia continued down Main Street, twirling her staff around. "I wonder..." She looked around the staff, a small emerald was placed in the center. "Ploop." She said as she pressed the button. The staff soon retracted into a small baton. "Nice." She stuffed it in her pocket and walked on. Red placed his head on her shoulder. "So where are we going next?" Fantasia pulled the staff out and bashed it against Red's head. "You're going to the hell. I'm going to a medicine shop." Red peeled himself off he pavement. Sea Prism Stone...that hurt. He rubbed his head. "Hell can wait. I'm coming with you." - Kent traveled down the alleyways, following the directions given to him. "And I take a right here." Kent turned into a bustling place, filled to the brim with people. Excessive chatter blared all around. "Whoa!" Kent looked around. "This is awesome.....wait.........where's the platform?" Kent started to make his way through the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon. I'm sorry. Please move. Oww!!" He stubbed his toe against a hard substance. "What the hell was that?!" His eyes widened in wonder. "This is the platform...why is it broken?" "It doesn't matter. It still works." Said a voice. As Kent turned around a sword was swung to his neck. - The entire crew was tied to the mast of their ship. Drew and Hyperion walk upon their ship, holding several crates. "Thanks guys! We were pretty low on food." Drew waved goodbye. Hyperion belched and continued to dig in to his food. "This is delicious. Condolences to the chef." As Hyperion and Drew set off, the pirate crew became restless. "Hey!! You can't leave us!!" "What if we get attacked?!" "Stop!! Help us!!" Hyperion looked back. "What happened to pirates? Aren't they supposed to be a little more......confident?" "Pirates are pirates. No matter what." "Yeah. I know. But to me there's always been two types of pirates. The fakes, like the ones we just met. And the True Pirates." "True Pirates? What makes them special?" "They follow their dreams. And don't care what is said about them." "That's what makes True Pirates? Then I've never met one." "True. But you Have heard of one. For example; Gold Roger, WhiteBeard, and Shanks." "What?! Gold Roger was a demon. And so was WhiteBeard. And now that they're finally dead, we have gained a stronger foothold in the world. As for Shanks, he worked for a demon and became a notorious criminal." Hyperion starts to laugh. "Although it may not seem like it, Gold Roger saved us. His final words sparked a pirate age. If that didn't happen, what do you think we would be doing? Besides, it was his dream to travel the whole world and he did it, leaving behind a legacy. His son. WhiteBeard is also a good person. He risked his life for someone he considered his son. And after watching him die, he did what any father would've. He was just protecting his young. And Shanks. He said, he was fighting another Yonko that would've attacked, saving us and giving us a fair fight. He had the power to take us all down if he wanted to, but he came to ask us for both Ace's and WhiteBeard's bodies for a proper burial. Based on that, how can they're Demons." "Tell me, what about all the people they've killed. We cannot excuse that for a few good deeds." "Killed? They died because they attacked them." "Hyperion...are you going against the World Government?!" "Wow. How'd we get on that? But to answer your question, no. I'm just stating how I feel." "Hyperion...I have to arrest you." "Arrest me? Try it and see how far you get. Arresting a Vice Admiral for expressing his opinion. Drew, that's not a good look. Besides, you think the islands that've considered their territory is suffering? Pits because of that flag that they can live in peace...well...most of them, I can't speak on Kaido and Big Mam's behalf." Drew remained silent. "Hyperion......why? Why are you telling me this?" "For many reasons. One, you're not strong enough to beat me. Two, I trust you. Three, of you're gonna be a Navy Admiral I need you to understand how the world works, and not trust everything you're told. I want you to keep an open mind to all the possibilities. Orders are orders, but that doesn't justify what you're doing. Follow you're heart." The sounds of the water is the only thing heard. Drew looked down. "I can't disobey orders." "Fine. Then as your superior, I'm ordering you not to follow every order given to you." Drew's head popped up. "Doesn't that mean I could ignore that order?" "Of you truly want to. But you said, you can't disobey orders. Remember?" - Fantasia picked up several bottles of medicine and herbs. "Thank you." She said to the clerk as she walked out. Red was waiting outside. "So who's that for? Family is sick?" Fantasia continued forward to the Plaza, followed by Red. "You could say that." "So do you live around here?" "I don't have to answer that." "I was just asking." As they entered the Plaza, it was filled with unconscious people. Only one person was left, he sat in front of the execution platform. "Whats going on here?" She looked around at all the bodies. "Who could do this?" She asked venturing further in the plaza. As she got closer to the platform she saw Kent next to a guy stricken with fear. "Kent!!" He turned around, and the guy ran off. "Hey!" He waved. "Who's that?" "Some guy that's been following me. So what happened here?" "I was attacked. Got spooked, and all of a sudden, everyone and everything dropped. Even the birds and the bugs." A small blue jay was resting at the edge of his leg. "I, not sure what happened." "How come you didn't fall asleep?" "I'll tell you that when I figure it out." Red out his hand on Kent's head. "Hey. What is your relationship with this lady here?" "He's family." She responded. "I really don't know why you're still here." "I'm just worried for your safety." Kent looked back to Red and Fantasia. "Fantasia, did you get into some trouble?" "No! This creep just been following me." Red started to stare at Kent. "I know you....you're the Gear Lord!" Marines started to flood into the area, waving guns and swords. "Where were they hiding?" He said sarcastically. "It's alright, I'll help you fight." Kent nodded. "Fantasia, I need you to get outta here." "No. I'm staying. It's been a while since I had a fight. And besides, I wanna help." The marines started to charge, Red grabbed onto Fantasia and disappeared into black smoke, leaving Kent. "Hey!! Where'd you go?!" Gunshots were fired. Kent ducked and rolled away. "Gia Gia no Kabe!!" He thrusted his hand to the ground, several dome like figures covered the fallen pedestrians. "Can't allow casualties!" Kent ducked down to avoid a slash from a sword. "Whoa!" He kicked the marine in his side, while punching another. Marines started to like upon Kent. A small dome grew around him. On the outside, swords and gun went against it. The walls of the dome shot out, knocking out the closet marines and forcing the others to the ground. Tons of marines still stood. Ready for battle. They charged through the maze of domes. Kent spun around, dodging swords, sweeping marines off their feet and dropping his foot onto their chests. "Gia Gia no Mini Gun!!" His arms merged together creating a Gatling gun. Almost instantly it started to shoot every marine in sight. In a matter of seconds they were all down. Kent hunched over exhausted. "Wow. I'm outta shape." He starts to look around and drop the domes. "Okay. Now where did those two go?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Grand Arrival Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation